


Shattered

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>there's a light</i>
  <br/>
  <i>there's the sun</i>
  <br/>
  <i>taking all shattered ones</i>
  <br/>
  <i>to the place we belong</i>
</p><p>a swan queen fan video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

  
**Please watch in HD!**


End file.
